


请为我唱一支无眠的歌

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱；姑娘站在竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光。她唱着美妙的歌曲，她歌唱着美好的爱情。她歌唱着遥远的爱人，她日夜思念他的身影。啊这歌声姑娘的歌声，跟着光明的太阳飞去吧；去追寻俊朗的情郎，将她的思念传达。我的爱人啊爱人，难道你也要把我丢下？
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 1





	请为我唱一支无眠的歌

**Author's Note:**

> 文中歌曲改编自《喀秋莎》

01  
他想，他可能再没机会听到她唱歌了。  
他当然可以再见到她，随时随地，只要他想。可在他心里，在他意识的深处，他清楚地知道自己再无法走近她，期待她再唱一次。

02  
这首歌他第一次听母亲唱过，轻柔如丝纱飘荡过他晦涩发霉的童年。小里维，母亲将他搂到膝上，双手围绕环住他瘦小的身体，唱完这支歌就去睡觉好不好？  
他于噩梦中惊醒，将头深深埋进妈妈的胸口，企图藏住懦弱的眼泪，妈妈，妈妈。他带着哭腔喃喃道，为什么我感觉很不好受。  
她开始唱了，温柔拨开他汗湿的额发，清凉的手抚摸他烧红的额头。劣质香水混着体香，悄悄钻进他的鼻孔，那是安宁的气息。妈妈，妈妈。他安静下来，阖上红肿的眼皮。  
“当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱;  
姑娘站在那竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光。  
她唱着美妙的歌曲，她歌唱着洁白的羊群；  
她歌唱边疆的父亲，她还等待着他的书信。  
啊这歌声姑娘的歌声，跟着光明的太阳飞去吧；  
去向远方边疆的战士，把她的问候传达。  
我的父亲啊父亲，为何您迟迟不回家？  
……”

03  
里维猛然于黑暗中惊醒，胸膛起伏，心脏剧烈地跳动，冷汗从额前一滴一滴落下，流进眼睛里刺痛难耐。猝然从噩梦里拔出来，他凝视着眼前一片令人窒息的寂静，不知今夕何夕。支着手臂半坐起身，他茫然瞪视着面前的黑暗，努力平息胸口的痛楚，直到眼睛逐渐能视物，这时才听见有个女声在轻轻哼着什么。那声音很小，像樱花踮脚掠过水面，溅起一圈细微的涟漪，在狭小封闭的马厩里却足以听得清楚。他向左偏了偏头，发现自己的新部下三笠半坐起身，轻轻抚摸着阿明的头发。  
“当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱；  
姑娘站在那竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光。  
……”  
这大概是一场梦吧，他用手按住胸口，像是防止心脏跳出来似的，复又重新躺回脏兮兮的草垫——一朝沦为王政府认定的逃犯，有休息的地方都是种奢侈了。肩上的伤口还在隐隐作痛，他睁大眼睛盯着屋梁上覆盖的稻草，直到眼球酸涩到刺痛也不肯闭眼，耳边是少女柔和轻缓的声音，约莫是阿明第一次杀人做了噩梦，三笠唱歌哄他睡觉罢。他这样想着，渐渐在这熟悉的歌声中平静下来，积压的情绪堵在胸口，叫他连呼吸都困难。可他哪有泪可流呢？没有了，早就被烧得干涸，在他两手空空的时候就都失去了。  
“她唱着美妙的歌曲，她唱着草原的雄鹰；  
她歌唱着憔悴的母亲，她忧心看着她老去。  
啊这歌声姑娘的歌声，跟随光明的太阳飞去吧；  
……”

04  
不知道从什么时候，他开始失眠，或者在半夜惊醒。若一定要细细数来，大概是加入调查兵团之后，但要说更清楚的节点，他不愿再细想下去。他新认识了一群人，谈不上朋友，因为他不愿与他们混在一起，他们交谈，喝酒，欢笑，吵架，做爱，非常快乐，他不得不坦诚地承认，这的确是触手可及的快乐。可站在他们之间，他却宁愿一个人，最初认识的人很快不见了，又有新的面孔凑过来欲与他称兄道弟，那时候他的失眠已经很严重了：他梦见自己死在巨人恶臭的嘴里，或者昔日的战友支离破碎的身体；梦到巨人因无法消化而产生的反刍，被唾液包裹的尸体显得面目全非；梦见母亲喊着他的名字，可他在黑暗中竭力狂奔却寻不着她的踪迹；他梦见同伴的血泼在脸上，滚烫的血，可他救不了他们，一个都救不了。这时他才能从梦魇中逃出来，只有足够分量的痛苦才能让他惊醒，他下意识去摸枕头下的匕首，将脸贴在冰冷的刀刃上，从这冷硬的物件中能得到一点慰藉。后来他经常出现幻觉，他受过不计其数的伤，最严重的的是腰侧和小腿上，那伤口长达几英寸，几乎将他撕裂。每次从噩梦中醒来，他都疑心伤口再次裂开，流出汩汩的血来，也该到我了，已经受够了，他迷迷糊糊地想，终于要死了吗。  
可用手一摸，却什么都没有。  
再后来他不得不弯腰屈服，试图用繁杂的工作填满他充斥着魑魅魍魉的夜晚。所幸他还能勉强拖动自己疲惫的躯体，所幸这副被名为“阿克曼”诅咒的身体还足够强壮。  
“去向母亲忧愁的眼里，将她的悲伤传达。  
我的母亲啊母亲，为何您日日泪垂下？  
……”  
多少年过去了？他还维持着抚着胸口的动作，仿佛少女清脆的音符也在他胸口溅起点点涟漪，将那些淤积的石块敲得松动。三笠的声音渐渐低沉下去。十年？二十年？将近三十年了吧？距离第一次听母亲唱这首歌，如今蓦然回首，竟恍如隔世。  
原来他已经活了这么久。  
他站起来，尽力放缓动作，踩着空隙向外走，不打扰酣睡中的少男少女，特别是备受折磨的阿明。路过三笠的时候，他情不自禁地停下来，注视她熟睡的面庞。她额前的碎发覆在面上，随着呼吸而微微起伏，粉嫩如樱花般的嘴唇微微启着，露出洁白的齿。  
他只看了一眼，就如被烫伤般快速移开目光——她如凉风穿透神经，几乎使他眩晕。他当时还不知道，在以后每一个漫长难捱的夜晚，他都反复想起她融融春光般的歌声，想起她开合的粉唇和雪白的牙齿，就像话本里写的，他将那比喻成含着白雪的樱花。  
“当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱；姑娘站在竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光……”他模糊地哼着曲调，深深呼出一口寒气，靠着围栏仰望天上千万寒星，深夜的风吹干他身上的冷汗，自脊柱至肩胛窜上一股凉意，仿佛那歌声带来的春意仅是他的幻觉。  
那小鬼身上有种近乎偏执的天真，她幼稚的神态和紧抿的嘴角给他一种错觉，像衰老的树抽出新枝，他重新获得了掌控自己的力气。  
这令他对三笠总是哑口无言。  
但里维知道这仅仅是一种巧合，他不会寄希望于她只为他唱，或者再唱一次。他不嗜酒也不抽烟，如果没人能做到无时无刻冷静，他就需要保持清醒，这仅因为他是里维·阿克曼。

05  
入夜的巨木之森格外寒冷，潮湿之气一股子从地底漫延上来，躺在草地上能感到彻骨的凉风一寸寸窜过脊背，三笠裹紧充作被单的薄布，静静听火篝燃烧发出的毕剥声。那一点跳跃的红色印在她脸上，热量也匮乏，摇摇曳曳像捉摸不透的幻梦。  
她最近总是通宵难以入眠，再加上不时有什么动物在夜里嚎叫，咔嚓咔嚓吞噬血肉嚼碎骨头的声音仿佛近在耳畔，她只得反复在硬邦邦的地上翻来覆去，两侧的髂骨都被硌得生疼。再一次接近坠入梦乡被法尔科梦中哭喊吵醒之后，她终于泄气地坐起，放弃了睡觉的念头，慢腾腾凑到小男孩那里，想要看看他。  
两个小孩子和重伤的里维是最靠近篝火的，越往那走，就越能感受到温暖的热量一寸寸爬上身体。法尔科在梦中哭泣着，泪水流了满面，嘴唇被咬得发白，面容因痛苦而深深扭曲。他像是被困在梦里，只兀自流泪，却一点都不挣扎。  
“马尔科，马尔科……”三笠轻轻拍他被沾湿的面颊，将他从梦中叫醒。“你做噩梦了。”她道，说完就撇过脸不去看他，声音淡淡，知道亲热的面目只会使两人都面目可憎。  
“谢……谢谢。”他回答地木讷。三笠未去管他，转向另一边。里维被安置在木板车上，一身绷带裹得严严实实，全身上下只露出一只眼睛，像个蚕宝宝似的。火光照耀他那只完好的眼睛，像苍白的画布染上一抹暖色，却将他深陷的眼窝勾勒得更憔悴了——他鲜少如此，三笠想，他是绝不会在下属面前表露出一丝脆弱的，这不仅仅关乎他的性格，更是处于那个地位的责任。  
她不愿再看，转过身去靠在木板车巨大的轱辘上，静静看着比比剥剥的篝火。 

06  
——她又想起那首歌，她没办法不想起它。它如烙印般连同悔恨一齐深深刻进她脑海里，叫她无时无刻不在流血。  
那伤口还是新鲜的，因为不过是几天前的事——地鸣发动的时候，她按命令去斩杀巨人，宪兵团则去解救受伤的百姓。她在漫天的雾霭中眯着眼辨认巨人的脖颈，努力从无数惨叫爆炸声中分清他们杂乱的脚步，精确计算雷枪和瓦斯的消耗状况。  
就在这时候，她听到绝不该出现在战场的声音——她刚开始还以为是风声，或是自己的幻听，直到那音乐越来越清晰，曲调也越来越熟悉，她从空中飞过街巷时，正好目睹那千钧一发的时刻。  
太熟悉了，手风琴拉出柔和的前调，四声节拍后就该唱出第一句：当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱。  
透过飞扬的尘土，她努力分辨那个伶仃的人影：那是个身材臃肿的老人，穿着壁教的长衫与打着补丁的长裤，赤脚走在路上。一路趟过碎石与沙砾，淡红的血迹沿着他走过的路径流淌，像是以血为祭画作的图腾。他如无碍一般向前走着，一如朝圣者般虔诚，向缓慢移动的高墙巨人走去，且拉且唱、且拉且唱。  
“她唱着美妙的歌曲，她歌唱着美好的爱情。  
她歌唱着遥远的爱人，她日夜思念他的身影。”  
他那样平静，好似笃定自己不会死去，连三笠也有这样的错觉，那歌声如泉水缓缓流淌，像阳光洒在树梢上，点点碎金晃荡，孩童们在树下玩闹着，童稚的笑声震碎平静的水面。他合该一直唱着走下去，不被任何人打扰。

07  
“这歌声姑娘的歌声，跟着光明的太阳飞去吧；  
去追寻俊朗的情郎，将她的思念传达。  
我的爱人啊爱人，难道你也要把我丢下？”  
马尔科惊讶地抬头，听到三笠在轻声唱着什么，她靠着木车轮，火光照耀着她，像为她笼上一层融融春光。

08  
她眼睁睁看着那老人被踩死，甚至来不及出手，鲜血如箭矢般喷射出来，渗进琴键之中，将黑白的手风琴染成血红色。  
她不止一次想，反复想，扪心自问，若当初在马莱说出一个不同的答案来，是不是艾伦就不会离开；若是她能和艾伦好好谈谈，就不会有这么多无辜的人死去；若是她变得更强，是不是就能更快一点，更坚强一点，至少能救下那位老人和那首歌。  
“这歌声姑娘的歌声，跟着光明的太阳飞去吧；  
去追寻俊朗的情郎，将她的思念传达。  
我的爱人啊爱人，难道你也要把我丢下？”  
三笠轻轻唱着，向后仰靠着车轮，那男人就躺在她旁边，被裹成蚕蛹，身受重伤，但触手可及。她双手环抱在胸前，仿佛那样就能为她抵御一点寒冷。

  
09  
我的爱人啊爱人，难道你也要把我丢下？  
里维皱着眉，似乎感到一阵难耐的刺痛，火焰在他眉间跳舞，一点晶莹自他眼角滑落。  
他梦到一个人。  
她有樱花般粉嫩的嘴唇，启唇时仿佛樱花含雪，美得惊人。  
请为我唱一支歌。他请求道。

10  
当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱;  
姑娘站在那竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光。  
她唱着美妙的歌曲，她歌唱着洁白的羊群；  
她歌唱边疆的父亲，她还等待着他的书信。  
啊这歌声姑娘的歌声，跟着光明的太阳飞去吧；  
去向远方边疆的战士，把她的问候传达。  
我的父亲啊父亲，为何您迟迟不回家？

当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱；  
姑娘站在那竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光。  
她唱着美妙的歌曲，她唱着草原的雄鹰；  
她歌唱着憔悴的母亲，她忧心看着她老去。  
啊这歌声姑娘的歌声，跟随光明的太阳飞去吧；  
去向母亲忧愁的眼里，将她的悲伤传达。  
我的母亲啊母亲，为何您日日泪垂下？

当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱；  
姑娘站在竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光。  
她唱着美妙的歌曲，她歌唱着美好的爱情。  
她歌唱着遥远的爱人，她日夜思念他的身影。  
啊这歌声姑娘的歌声，跟着光明的太阳飞去吧；  
去追寻俊朗的情郎，将她的思念传达。  
我的爱人啊爱人，难道你也要把我丢下？

The end


End file.
